


【授翻】Home

by Oxalis



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxalis/pseuds/Oxalis
Summary: “耶，这听起来太棒啦！”他大叫着，跑回客厅，正好看见Mr. Stark推开Strange。Peter僵在门口，意味深长地看了斗篷一眼。他相当确定对方是从它原本待的位置乘电梯上来的。他绝对要好好调查调查，不管这到底是怎么回事。五次Tony和Stephen在Peter面前表现得像老夫老妻，一次他们独处时这么做了。





	【授翻】Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682887) by [TumbleTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree). 



****1.基地** **

Peter爱梅婶。他当然爱了，她是他唯一在世的亲人，而且她总会支持他的决定。即使上述决定全都是糟糕的人生选择。

他只是从没料到梅会同意他顺口一提要在基地过暑假的事。Peter以为她会再三考虑，不过不是真的再三考虑。他觉得她会像大部分成年人那样——心里已经有了定论，但却总要假装三思而行。

因此，她的同意让Peter吓得差点 ** **坐到了地板上**** 。但当他意识到他还没问Mr. Stark行不行时，他有种胃被掏出来的感觉。

幸运的是，在整个秃鹫事件—— ** **大冒险**** ，号角日报是这么编的——的大失败后，Mr. Stark变得相当愿意亲自接电话。虽然Peter某种程度上有点想念Happy的语音邮件，即使那家伙老是不理他。

Mr. Stark对这个主意令人惊异地宽宏大量（ambicibal？），Peter不由怀疑梅婶是不是和Mr. Stark私下密谋过。

他没法真的怪他们什么，天知道梅婶在灭霸事件后需要好好休息一下。好吧，他们都需要。

所以，梅婶决定去享受一次海上漫游，而Peter正准备在那几天跑去基地住，一切都解决得恰到好处。他想先去为她送行，再给Mr. Stark打电话。而当他打过去时，Mr. Stark只是说了句甘道夫很快会到。

Peter并不很懂Mr. Stark的幽默，但他发现还是不要问了，假装明白就好。而Peter也无需绞尽脑汁，因为他刚放下手机的同时，一个亮太阳橙色的传送门就在他眼前打开，Peter立刻明白了甘道夫是指谁。

“啊，Mr. Parker。有人告诉我你在这里等。”Doctor Strange——叫我Strange就行——说，胡子下的嘴唇弯起一个几不可察的微笑。他很确定博士 ** **会**** 笑，但对方似乎并不明白怎么动用他的嘴唇。

Peter为此忍不住咧开了嘴，走向传送门。这比被车接走酷多了，那当然。

“这比用门钥匙要酷得多。”Peter笑着，从他皇后区的公寓里走出来，背包抱在胸前，一脚跨进纽约北部的基地里。

Strange从喉咙里发出一声介于咳嗽和喘气之间的哼哼声。“你是刚把需要高度集中才能施展的维度间传送门和一系列科幻小说放在一起比较了吗？”他听上去并未被冒犯到，但Peter仍在对方扬起的眉毛前僵住身子，红了脸。

“呃...没？”巫师看起来并不相信，而从斗篷瞅他的样子来看——它也不信。

“你是在吓唬我的男孩吗，Ricky and Morty？ ** **[1]**** ”Peter从没为听见Mr. Stark的声音感到如此高兴，他激动地转身去打招呼。但那是在他看见Strange为Mr. Stark的凝视而 ** **脸红**** 之后。Peter绝对要好好调查一下。

“我从不做这类的事。现在恕我失陪。”Strange准备离开，但似乎挣扎了一瞬，因为他的斗篷拒绝挪动。Peter知道他不是唯一那个对两人之间发生的事有兴趣的。尤其还要加上Mr. Stark在看到Strange要走时变得脆弱的笑容。

“等等！呃，为什么你不留下来吃晚餐呢？”Peter混淆视听，看到斗篷松开了它的紧抓不放，而Mr. Stark的假笑突然真心实意起来。

“Peter说得对。”Mr. Stark插话附和，一手搭在他肩上。“至少让我为你能接送我的男孩表示些什么。”Peter相当艰难地试着不为Mr. Stark把他称为 ** **他的男孩**** 而洋洋得意。

“我——呃认为这无伤大雅。”Strange笨拙地说道，看上去被话题突然转变打了个措手不及。斗篷似乎对这个主意感到格外开心。

Peter在之后两人的沉默中轻而易举地溜走了，去把包放到专门为他准备的客房里。它就在主层底下，和Mr. Stark同一层，Peter对此十分感激。

他仍会做关于灭霸事件的噩梦，而尽管他经常给Mr. Stark打电话，终于能和真人说上话总是比通过蜘蛛侠面罩要好的。他也知道Mr. Stark乐于接受这个，因为Peter知道对方也会有噩梦。

“Hey，Pete。”从他的声音判断，Peter认为他们已经走进了客厅。“我们在考虑吃中国菜，再看场电影。”Peter捏紧他的包，试图抑制住激动——这太有家庭温馨感了。他悄悄许愿每天都能像这样。

“耶，这听起来太棒啦！”他大叫着，跑回客厅，正好看见Mr. Stark推开Strange。Peter僵在门口，意味深长地看了斗篷一眼。他相当确定对方是从它原本待的位置乘电梯上来的。

他绝对要好好调查调查，不管 ** **这**** 到底是怎么回事。

 

 ** **[1] Ricky and Morty：**** 美国成人动画科幻情景喜剧。该系列追随着疯狂科学家Rick Sanchez以及他容易受影响的外孙 Morty Smith的脚步，展现了他们的国内家庭生活和跨维度冒险的奇幻经历（也许是因为 ** **跨维度**** 这点让铁罐给奇奇用这个昵称）

 

 

 

****2.晚餐** **

“你不能给他吃那个。”Stephen愤怒地喷气。“已经快到晚餐时间了。”Tony被逗乐般爆发出一声大笑，但他不仅没理解Stephen的担忧，反而还把他说的那根冰棒递给Peter。一般只有冰淇淋车会卖那种冰棒，所以Stephen完全不知道他是怎么弄到手的。即使盯着Peter和他的冰棒看了五分钟，Stephen也对那块黄褐色长方形的成分一无所知。

而Stephen清楚知道的是他不想掺和进来。如果 ** **有人**** 想和一个嗜好高糖分的青少年打好关系，那Tony大可直接过去。Stephen会回圣殿，那里既没有机械师也没有青少年。

“Mr. Strange？博士先生？”Peter在他天花板角落里的小巢叫道，大声吮吸着那块长方体。Stephen本来以为他会被所有那些蛛网给惹毛，但Peter看上去太他妈可爱了——他那从网茧里探出头，头发张牙舞爪，黏着几根蛛丝的样子。还没提他脸上粘的那层黄色冰棒的痕迹。

“怎么了Peter？”他停下打开传送门的动作，转而看向少年，对方现在指尖吊着一本书。

“我这个有点看不懂。”他脸上闪过一丝羞怯。Stephen一秒也不信Stark的小徒弟会需要别人帮他弄懂像解剖学这么简单的东西，在他见过Peter解开Stark ** **本人**** 现编的复杂方程式之后。

但就在他对上Peter委屈的狗狗眼时，Stephen便知道他说不出拒绝的话。于是，听天由命地叹了口气，他在Tony洋洋得意的坏笑下走向Peter摊开的手掌。他抓过书，头也不回地挥了挥手。咒语完美生效，Peter尖叫一声从茧里掉了出来，而Tony骂骂咧咧地跑去帮少年站起来。

无论对方在计划什么，都被他打断了。Tony将骂他的话说了个干净，而Stephen和Peter在厨房的中心岛上开班教学。当他们这么做时，Tony把柜子翻了个底朝天，找点能做晚餐的食材。

“好吧。”15分钟后Tony叹气道，坚定地双手叉腰。“我们要么出去吃要么点外卖。因为我啥都不会做。”Stephen知道这是谎话，因为昨晚机械师才给他们做了炒菜。

“我来做吧。”Stephen自告奋勇，意识到自己刚说了啥后脸上几乎要烧起来。Tony一脸惊讶，Peter在他身边哼着歌，似乎没怎么注意他们俩。

“你确定？”Tony皱起眉，满是忧虑，没说出口的‘ ** **但你的手能行吗？**** ’在他眼里闪动着。

“当然。”他嘲笑对方，即使心脏怦怦直跳，他与Tony擦身而过，来到冰箱前。他犹豫了太久，斗篷都不得不轻轻推他两下，让他重新动起来。Stephen觉得它要是留在家里就好了，但斗篷像条小狗一样黏着不放，而且它绝对 ** **爱死了**** Peter。

他深吸一口气，不再多想，Stephen卷起针织衫的袖子，专心干起活来。他最后找到够做千层面的原料，于是在颤抖地吸口气定神后，Stephen开始着手。

这过程磕磕绊绊，因为在Christine之后他就再没给任何人做过饭了。而当他的手时时刻刻需要在手术室里进出时，很难用到它们来弄吃的。就算是现在，作为至尊法师，Stephen也还是不太会搅拌芝士。他的手开始 ** **疼**** 了。

在他将要放弃之前，一只因工作而粗糙的手盖住了他的。对方轻松接过搅拌的活计，并表现得一点也不像是Stephen主动放弃的样子。

“来，给我吧。”Tony的声音就如他的手一般温柔。Stephen僵了一瞬，他意识到Tony正紧贴在他背后，一只手占有性地放在他腰上，另一只握着搅拌勺。“去把酱浇在肉上。我接手这个。”

Stephen脸红得发烫，什么都说不出来，他麻木地走到炉子旁，去看着肉不让它煮老了。肉没有，但Stephen快沸腾了。他没法不去想Tony手的触感，感觉像它们还放在他的腰和手上。在那里打上标记，宣示永久性的主权。

这场小小互动和Peter了然的眼神后，他们成功做好了千层面。最后他们都坐下，满嘴塞着食物，时不时短暂交谈几句。Stephen不想承认，但他们三人之间漂浮的那种家的气息实在说不上坏。

 

 

 

****3.惊悚 [2]** **

Peter不是故意被击中的。那只是——就这么发生了。但正如他和Mr. Stark说的那样，这就是他们工作的一部分。当然喽Peter ** **这么**** 说的时候Mr. Stark可不太开心，他其实不很明白，因为就像Strange声称的那样，这不过是一道皮肉伤。而且，好吧，他 ** **可是个**** 医生。

有趣的是，Peter从未做过手术：他被击飞上天时和对方 ** **把头撞到了一块儿**** 。那个之后再说。真的，如果要怪谁，那绝对是惊悚的错。

当Karen通知他惊悚在布鲁克林大桥上造成一起交通事故时，Peter正为夏天而欢欣雀跃着，和Ned一同乘凉。所以先一步出发去阻截那位自视甚高的坏蛋相当容易。当然，Peter也没觉得惊悚会是钢铁侠或至尊法师的头号大敌，但无所谓啦。

事情在Peter边四下闪躲着惊雷炮——其间还交织着对方的嘴炮——边试图把无辜群众推出打斗范围时变得有些棘手了。他正在帮一位老妇人钻出车门，而惊悚充分利用了这个时机，朝他扔来一辆宝马。

Peter轻轻松松就抓住了车，他只是没注意到那个骑自行车的16岁少年。他被对方撞到了布鲁克林大桥的立柱上，发出一声痛呼。他运气很好，Mr. Stark和Strange正好在他被砸进柱子里时出现了。Strange脸上的表情相当骇人，而Peter现在明白这位巫师是怎么成为至尊法师的了。

在Strange对付惊悚时，Mr. Stark跑过来把他身上的那辆卡车推开。Peter无视了那句红色战甲里传来的“ ** **躺好，男孩**** ”。取而代之的，Peter深吸一口气，朝最近的立柱射出道蛛网，轻轻一用力，就将自己荡上半空。

令人惊讶的，惊悚非常固执己见，一点也不像是会被马上击倒的样子。在他们打斗时，惊悚半分注意也没分给Mr. Stark和Strange。他对他们的关注就像给小飞虫的一样少，而Peter呢？对他惊悚简直就是追着光跑的那只猫，一刻也不将视线从他身上移开，这越来越烦人了。

Peter刚从水里跳出来，准备翻个身踹惊悚一脚时，一阵恐怖的疼痛就在他身侧爆开。他嘴里溢出一声古怪的声响，既像尖叫又像吃痛的呻吟，对Peter而言那声音模糊不清。而原因立刻就变得很清楚了，Peter意识到他在飞速 ** **下坠**** 。他还很清醒，够他将蛛网发射器对准惊悚，朝他丢了颗蛛网炸弹。

他看到炸弹爆开，一阵红光闪过，接着他就掉下桥沿，再看不到那边的情况。转而扑来的是模糊的水面，他试图停在空中或者至少减缓下坠速度，但最后只不过是扭了胳膊。

撞进水里的感觉和所有人说的一样。Peter仿佛是从帝国大厦上一跃而下，一个自由落体后迎接他的只有水泥地面。撞进水里就像是摔在了水泥地上。

那之后Peter就不记得多少了，但Mr. Stark后来告诉了他Strange的 ** **斗篷**** 是怎么猛冲过去接他的。它冲得太快，几乎把巫师也拉了下去。以及Peter是怎么没了呼吸，而Strange又有多么忠于他的老职业，一秒从至尊法师切换成 ** **医生**** 模式的。

他们迅速带着他和一条湿透的斗篷回到圣殿，后来Peter才发现这点。Peter从没去过圣殿，也从没希望过自己的第一次造访竟然是因为一次危及生命的受伤。

缝好伤口——让我们向 ** **Strange医生**** 屈膝致谢——并冲了个澡后，Peter和斗篷——对方正把自己裹在他身周——坐在台阶上。一起看Mr. Stark和Strange像打网球一样走来走去。

“这种事不能再发生了。”Strange宣布，他低沉平稳的声音这次整个地颤抖着。Peter试图浇灭那股直插心口的愧疚感，因为博士一刻不停地盯着他，而Peter从没见他手抖得这么厉害。“这 ** **不能**** 。”

“嘿，嘿。”Mr. Stark停下踱步，走到Strange身前。一把抓住博士的手，让对方不再颤抖。“那孩子就在那儿。你看，他没事，宝贝。我试过告诉他别干这种事了，但Peter就是块顽石。”

Peter僵在原地，感觉到斗篷也是。他不认为Mr. Stark有注意到他的嘴滑，但Strange注意到了，鉴于他浑身一僵，瞪大了眼睛。那没持续很久——那片刻的惊悚 ** **[3]**** 。还没等他缓过劲来，Strange就在Tony紧握的双手中放松下来。

“但是——”Tony继续说道，没放开Strange，不过转头看向Peter。“我们 ** **能**** 禁他的足。他那性感的婶婶是这么说的。”

 

 ** **[2] The Shocker:**** 惊悚是美国漫威漫画旗下超级反派，初次登场于《神奇蜘蛛侠》第46期。本名赫尔曼·舒尔茨，原本是一名电气工程师，同时也是一位出色的开锁专家，他利用自己的职业便利多次犯案，并在被捕后成功越狱，依靠自己杰出的专业知识，研发出了一套能形成震荡冲击波的铁手套，化身惊悚。他的铁手套杀伤力巨大，震动强度共分为五个等级，等级一已足以将多名壮汉轰飞数百米，等级三如果近距离发射，能将人体内的骨骼轰至粉碎，等级五更是能直接将一栋大楼破坏[摘自百科]

 ** **[3] It didn**** ** **’**** ** **t last long---the shock：**** 所以标题The Shocker也可以表示受到惊吓的奇奇，算是个双关吧。

 

 

 

****4.康尼岛** **

Tony在找到Peter后一定要杀了他。好吧，是在保安找到他之后，他直到现在都因为看到Tony出现而惊得呆住，帮不上什么忙。Stephen相当幸运，他能完全不被人注意到地径直走过，Tony几乎都要嫉妒他的不为人知了。

“听着，”Tony厉声说，彻底被这个表现得像金鱼一样的保安搞烦了 ** **[4]**** 。“他的头发是褐色的，我想眼睛应该是榛色的吧。他有5.8英尺高，15岁——”

“17岁。”Stephen顺口插话道。Tony抬眼瞟他，两人飞快地为这其间的冷笑话相视一笑，然后才想起来他们为啥来这儿。

“没错。17岁。”Tony转过来跟那保安说道。“所以你能帮我们吗——”他扫了眼那人的名牌。“Stan。”

Stan似乎不太想从椅子上起来，Tony没法怪他。今年七月热得真是闻所未闻，只有很少的几场阵雨来帮着涨潮。而他看起来也只有19岁的样子，所以事情就是这样。

就在Tony准备大肆抨击这年头保安的无能时，Stephen拽了拽他的衬衫。Tony顺着Stephen抖动的手指看向他们身后某处。那是Peter，垂头丧气地朝他们走来。Tony大松了一口气，同时又相当恼火，他不知道梅是怎么忍受到现在的。

“你个小畜生。”Peter一走到能听见他们说话的地方Tony就脱口而出。这声咒骂让几个路人纷纷转头，甚至连Stephen都一巴掌拍在他手臂上，提醒他这还是大庭广众。“你去哪儿了？”

听到问话，Peter嗫嚅着，似乎没预料到如此大的火气。“我——”

“把嘴缝上。我不想听了！”Tony挥着手，示意Peter闭嘴。而他也闭嘴了。“你知道我们有多担心吗？老天，Pete！我们已经谈过这个了，你知道我不喜欢重复我的话。”

每多一个词出口，Peter就在他面前多畏缩一分。Stephen都为这家长式的口吻而面露惊讶，Tony很确定他从未见过自己在Peter面前熊爸爸的这个样子。

“你知道吗？我还在想要不停下来喝杯奶昔呢，但忘了它吧！”Tony怒气冲冲地责骂，转身抓起Peter的手臂往出口拖。他的言语也许严厉刺耳，但他抓着Peter的手却相当温柔。

Stan直接回去看杂志了，都没意识到Peter的安全回来和Tony本准备爆发的那场演讲。Tony说的“ ** **没有奶昔喝**** ”也不是大问题。他们还是在回家的路上停下来买了。

 

 ** **[4]**** Coney Island：康尼岛地处纽约布鲁克林区南端，是美国最早的大型游乐城，主要以热狗大胃王比赛、美人鱼游行、水族馆、海滩步道戏台和星际太空乐园为特色[摘自百科]（然而这篇并没怎么提到岛本身）

 ** **[5]**** 金鱼只有7秒的记忆，你们懂的。

 

 

 

****5.麦当劳** **

Peter不是个孩子了。严格意义上讲不是。在政府法规眼里，他当然还是个小孩，但Mr. Stark—— ** **Tony**** 不这么看。至少不再这么看他了。当然也有例外的时候，比如在康尼岛和现在，Peter很肯定他想忘记这一切。

“所以，我给你买了5份儿童套餐因为——你懂的。超快的新陈代谢之类的。”Tony最终小声咕哝着说。像是因知道Peter的超凡新陈代谢而感到尴尬似的。而Peter只是感动于他想到了这点，更不用提还一直记着呢。

他只是将儿童套餐扫视一遍，接着便想专心吃起来。“你有——”

“有，Peter。我们确定说了不加洋葱。”Stephen从沙发那边——他们决定在这里吃——插话道。Tony在Stephen一旁点点头，如果Peter不小心注意到他们挨得有多近，这个嘛。只是灯光混淆视线的小把戏而已。

“谢啦！”Peter打开黄色包装纸，拿出一个手掌大小的油腻腻汉堡。他耸了耸肩，开始大口吃起来。

到他吃第三个汉堡时，Peter决定看看这包里附赠的是什么玩具。Peter用沾满油的手指伸进去，一下撞上个塑料小袋子，看都不看就把它拉了出来。他嚼到一半停住了，手里拿着个钢铁侠小塑像，它对Tony的战甲模仿得很粗糙，但Peter很容易就能辨认出来。

“贴心极了。”Peter咧嘴一笑，让那两个超级英雄抬起头。当Tony看到他手里拿的什么时，立刻自鸣得意地傻笑起来。Stephen看起来又深情又恼火，Peter都不知道世上还 ** **能**** 有这种表情。

如果Peter剩下半顿晚餐吃的时候都不愿放开小塑像，并且可能、很有可能会把它带回房间；那也是他自己的事，与其他人无关。而如果他想把它放在书架上，和他的课本还有一张他与梅的合照并排，也不会有人能想出更好的位置了。

 

 

 

****+1 土耳其烤肉** **

仅此一次，Peter不在基地。反而跑出去和他的朋友Ned玩了，Stephen只见过对方一面。但就在那短暂一面间，他发现那孩子对Peter有好影响，便不再为他们俩在一块儿而感到担忧。Peter得知后欢欣鼓舞，扑过来给Stephen一个大大的拥抱，那热情得让他的骨头嘎吱作响，背上某块软骨说不定都裂了。

Tony则觉得这整件事让人捧腹，但他也发现了那孩子的好，于是当Peter提出要在Ned家过夜时，他便抓住机会同意了。Stephen没料到这个主意能让对方如此兴奋。但他也没反对。

然而身边少了个男孩叽叽喳喳实在感觉很奇怪。事实上，在Peter走后，基地突然变得空荡荡的，像是有什么东西不见了般。Stephen相当不愿承认等Peter回家后他会有多开心。

没了Peter相伴，Stephen就和Tony宅在一块了，不是说他会抱怨啥的。Tony是个很好的同伴，在夏日开始后更是成了他生活中永久存在的一部分。

“你又在瞎想了。”Stephen翻过一页书。丢了个白眼，他回到手头的项目中，对Tony了然的眼神避而不见。“他没事的。他只是去Ned家而已。”

Stephen点点头。他 ** **知道**** ，他也没在担心。他只是——想念有个孩子在身边的感觉，即使他喜爱与Tony待在一起，他也觉得这有些古怪。他们从不会在Peter缺席的情况下一同消磨时间。他并不介意，只是他还不太习惯，也因为Stephen ** **喜欢**** Tony。

“出去转转吧。”Tony将改装过的弧形反应堆放在一边，从工作台旁推开转椅。他抬起头，看见Stephen惊讶的目光，但那并非不乐意。他“啪”地一声轻轻合上书并站起来，很容易就接受了这个邀请。

之后，决定他们去哪儿也是件简单事。当Tony提议市中心那家土耳其烤肉店时，Stephen欣然同意。他以前没吃过土耳其烤肉，而他也听Tony在很多场合都提起那地方。

他们到的时候——感谢Happy——Stephen立刻就为那家店面狭小、但气氛宜人的餐馆所吸引。他们都不用排队等桌；刚走进去，一位店员——是个有温柔双眼和灰色秀发的漂亮姑娘——就前来迎接。他们被领到桌前，不过并无菜单。Stephen本该问的，但从所有人朝Tony说“哈喽”的架势来看，他明白他们都了解他。

“为你和你的伴侣（partner）。”那姑娘说道，放下两个盘子，在Stephen来得及纠正她之前就离开了。Tony看上去一点也没生气，事实上，他还很 ** **沾沾自喜**** 。

“什么情况？”Stephen问道，拿起那包食物，试探性地咬了一口。从他双唇间溢出的享受的呻吟在这家公共店面里有点太过了，而Tony的表情显示，他同意这点。尽管他脸上闪过一丝奇怪的神情，而Stephen也知道那望向他嘴唇的飞速一瞥不是他的凭空想象。

“没啥。我只是——”他突然住嘴，脸上写满挫败。“我们相处得挺好，不是吗？”Stephen困惑地看他，不确定他接下来要说些什么。“我的意思是——呃。我们能理解对方而且你——你还对Peter ** **这么好**** 。”

Stephen一开始并不明白对话走向，但Tony在他们两个之间比了比，又提到了Peter。他就明白Tony想说什么了。“Tony——”

“请别。让我说完。”Tony打断他，伸手握住Stephen而非抓取食物。“我认为我们应该试试看这种感觉到底——是啥。 ** **我**** 想试试。”

Stephen不觉得Tony原来有对他这么袒露心扉过。他的眼里没有请求——不过那也不像他的风格——唇边或太阳穴旁也没有冒汗。他是认真的，一心一意，而Stephen其实也想试试。

他一直形单影只，而自从Peter需要他帮忙带回基地开始，那种空虚便逐渐消退了。他发现那被一种温暖所取代，如果时间倒流回他还是医生时，他只会立刻对此嗤之以鼻。Strange医生没空建立 ** **这样的**** 感情关系。但现在的Stephen Strange呢？

“Tony，这是个约会吗？”Stephen紧紧盯着对方的表情，等着那些证明他猜测错误的线索出现。

Tony深吸了口气，眼睛四下搜寻，最终和Stephen牢牢相对。“这可以是。”

Stephen既没有惊得猛地向后一倒，也没有显露出任何迹象。这没那么猝不及防，感觉像是他们经营 ** **这段**** 关系有好一段时间了。取而代之的，他任凭自己露出一个喜悦的微笑，抓紧Tony仍搭在他手上的那只手，不让他抽走。

“行。”Stephen呼吸一紧，因为Tony轻柔地用大拇指擦过他手上遍布的伤痕中的一道。“这是个好的开始。”

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 如果你想吃更多的奇异铁粮，过来看看我的Tumblr吧:TumbleTree 在这里你可以点梗，也可以就来玩玩！或者你也能来看看我的博客: BumbleBee 在这里我会更新些漫威、00Q、EC和其他圈的文！  
> 感谢你们的评论和小红心！


End file.
